Sugar Cookie Surprise
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: James Potter wants to give Lily Evans a present for Christmas. He ends up baking her his family's special recipe for sugar cookies because the ladies love the sugar cookies. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair Polar Express, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Polar Express, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Polar Express my prompt was the food of sugar cookies. For Build an Igloo I wrote for the prompt of character James Potter. I hope you all enjoy Sugar Cookie Surprise.**

"Do you think this the right present for Lily?" James asked his mother as they were placing the sugar cookies on the tray to begin baking them. James had asked his mother to help him make the old Potter family recipe for sugar cookies. It was one of his favorites after all and he figured that Lily might like it too.

"I think she'll love them, dear," his mother said as she watched James trying to peek into the oven. "I know I loved them when your father gave them to me for our first Christmas together."

"How long will it take for them to bake?" James asked as he began to pace back and forth in front of the oven. He wanted Lily's present for Christmas to be perfect. Something no one else would think to get her. Something that would make her see that he wasn't the same arragant person she'd met first year. He peeked into the oven to see that the cookies hadn't even changed yet.

"It hasn't even been five seconds yet James," his mother chided. "Why don't you go and make Lily a nice Christmas card to go with the cookies and I'll call you when it's time to decorate them. Alright?"

James nodded and began to think through what he'd write on his Christmas card. He didn't want to go with Season's Greetings or anything like that. It was to cliche. He wanted something original. Something that screamed James Potter all over it. He thought and he thought and he thought. Then it hit him. A Snitch shaped like a bell with a little bow on it would make up the card. But what would he say in the card. Should he personalize it? Should it be one of the cliche Christmas sayings? But he didn't want cliche.

"I think I've got it," James shouted to himself. "I'll write Sugar cookies for someone as sweet as sugar. Merry Christmas, Lily."

After figuring out what to write he began to make his card which was a little hard. He'd never been a very artsy type of boy and he didn't get any better as he grew up. But he'd tried his best and he thought his card came out looking much the way he wanted it to. Quickly jotting down what he wanted to say he looked up to find his mother standing in the doorway to his room.

"It's time to decorate the cookies, dear," she told him and he out of the room within a minute of her saying this.

James smiled as saw the cooled cookies waiting for him and his mother decorate sitting on the table. Just as he was about to start picking out the ones he wanted for Lily his father walked into the room.

"We aren't trying to eat some of those cookies before they're properly decorated are we son?" his father asked James jokingly. Sending his son a wink he joined James and his wife at the table. "You don't mind if I join you. Do you?"

"Of course not, dear," James's mother replied with a smile.

The family began to decorate the cookies with different color frostings. Decorating them with bells, snowflakes, reindeer, and all kinds of different Christmas themed things.

"I'm going to pick out some of them for Lily," he informed his father as he began to pick a handful of the cookies and place them in a Christmas themed tin he'd bought from a Muggle store. "I hope she likes them."

"She will, son," his father informed James. "The ladies love the Potter sugar cookies. Just you wait and see."

After James wrapped his present he sent it off with the family owl. Praying to God that he didn't just offend Lily by offering just a couple of sugar cookies for Christmas he closed the window.

#############################################################################################

Lily started at the package and card that she'd received a few days ago from James Potter. She hadn't thought she'd even receive a present from anyone at school. She and all her friends had made a pact not to buy each other present this year but give the money they would have spent to a charity or something.

"Should I open it?" she asked Petunia and her mother.

Petunia rolled her eyes and nodded while trying to look like she wasn't interested in finding out what the Potter boy had given her sister. She was as interested to find out as Lily was. "Just open it," she huffed as she watched Lily eye the parcel.

Ripping off the paper after placing the card safely on the table she was faced with a Christmas tin. Opening the tin she saw the most delicious looking sugar cookies she'd ever seen in her life. Aside from her own mother's of course. Picking up the card she read the message that James had written a blush going over cheeks. She'd have to send him something in return.

"Would you like one?" she asked Petunia as she held out the tin.

Petunia grudgingly took a cookie as she and Lily walked into the kitchen discussing what Lily should give James Potter in return.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Sugar Cookie Surprise.**


End file.
